Caskets made out of sheet metal are known. Such caskets typically have a sidewall shell, a floor or bottom, and a lid that is pivotally attached to the sidewall shell. In addition, the sidewalls, bottom, lid, etc., are typically made by stamping, roll forming, shearing and the like. However, heretofore sheet metal caskets have four sidewall panels that require welding of the seams between the panels followed by grinding, brushing, etc.
Welding and finishing of such seams naturally requires labor and/or expense to provide a smooth surface, and thereby increases the price of the casket. In addition, each seam within a casket sidewall can provide a location for failure due to increased corrosion, cracking, and the like. Therefore, a casket having at most two sidewall seams could reduce the cost and increase the quality of the casket and thus would be desirable. A process for making such a casket would also be desirable.
The lid of a casket is also a critical component and must be operable to be opened and closed in a smooth and safe manner. For example, it is undesirable for a casket lid to close in an uncontrolled manner since relatives, friends, etc. at a viewing of a deceased individual within a casket could be emotionally upset if the casket lid were to accidentally move from an open position to the closed position in a freefalling manner such that the lid “slammed” shut. Therefore, a casket lid that has one or more hinges that provide for controlled movement between the open position and the closed position would be desirable.